forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spell Compendium
Index ;Spells :Absorb weapon'' • Absorption • Abyssal army • Accelerated movement • Acid breath • Acid sheath • Acid storm • Aiming at the target • Air breathing • Align fang • Allegro • Amanuensis • Amorphous form • Amplify • Analyze portal • Anarchic storm • Anarchic water • Angelskin • Anger of the noonday sun • Animate breath • Animate fire • Animate snow • Animate water • Animate wood • Anticipate teleportation • Anticold sphere • Antidragon aura • Antimagic ray • Anyspell • Appraising touch • Arc of lightning • Armor of darkness • Arrow mind • Arrow of bone • Arrow storm • Aspect of the earth hunter • Aspect of the wolf • Assay spell resistance • Astral hospice • Attune form • Augment familiar • Aura against flame • Aura of evasion • Aura of glory • Aura of terror • Aura of vitality • Avascular mass • Avasculate • Avoid planar effects • Awaken construct • Awaken sin • Awaken undead • Axiomatic storm • Axiomatic water • Babau slime • Backbiter • Backlash • Balancing lorecall • Baleful transposition • Ball lightning • Balor nimbus • Bands of steel • Barghest's feast • Battering ram • Battle hymn • Beast claws • Beastland ferocity • Beget bogun • Belker claws • Benign transposition • Binding winds • Bite of the king • Bite of the werebear • Bite of the wereboar • Bite of the wererat • Bite of the weretiger • Bite of the werewolf • Black blade of disaster • Blackfire • Blacklight • Blade of pain and fear • Blade storm • Blade thirst • Blades of fire • Bladeweave • Blast of flame • Blast of force • Blessed aim • Blessing of bahamut • Blinding breath • Blinding spittle • Blindsight • Blistering radiance • Blood frenzy • Blood sirocco • Blood to water • Blood wind • Bloodhound • Bloodstar • Bodak's glare • Body blades • Body harmonic • Body of the sun • Body of war • Bolt of glory • Bolts of bedevilment • Bombardment • Bonefiddle • Bottle of smoke • Brain spider • Brambles • Branch to branch • Breath flare • Breath of the jungle • Breath weapon admixture • Breath weapon substitution • Briar web • Brilliant aura • Brilliant blade • Bristle • Buoyant lifting • Burning blood • Burning sword • Burrow • Buzzing bee • Cacophonic burst • Cacophonic shield • Call kolyarut • Call marut • Call zelekhut • Caltrops • Camouflage • Capricious zephyr • Cast in stone • Castigate • Celebration • Chain missile • Chain of eyes • Charge of the triceratops • Cheat • Checkmate's light • Chill of the grave • Circle dance • Clarity of mind • Claws of darkness • Claws of the bear • Clear mind • Climb walls • Cloak of bravery • Cloak of dark power • Cloak of the sea • Cloak pool • Close wounds • Cloud of bewilderment • Cloud wings • Cloudburst • Cloudwalkers • Clutch of orcus • Cocoon • Cold fire • Cold snap • Combust • Cometfall • Cone of dimness • Consumptive field • Contagious fog • Contagious touch • Contingent energy resistance • Conviction • Corona of cold • Corporeal instability • Corpse candle • Corrosive grasp • Countermoon • Crabwalk • Crawling darkness • Creaking cacophony • Create magic tattoo • Creeping cold • Critical strike • Crown of glory • Crumble • Curse of ill fortune • Curse of impending blades • Curse of lycanthropy • Cursed blade • Cutting hand • Cyclonic blast • Daggerspell stance • Dance of the unicorn • Dark way • Darkbolt • Darkfire • Dawn • Dead end • Deadfall • Deafening clang • Death armor • Death dragon • Death pact • Death throes • Decomposition • Decoy image • Deep breath • Deeper darkvision • Defenestrating sphere • Dehydrate • Deific vengeance • Delay death • Delay disease • Delusions of grandeur • Demon dirge • Demonhide • Desiccating bubble • Detect favored enemy • Devil blight • Diamondsteel • Dinosaur stampede • Dire hunger • Dirge • Dirge of discord • Discern shapechanger • Discolor pool • Disguise undead • Dispel ward • Dispelling breath • Dispelling screen • Displacer form • Disquietude • Dissonant chant • Dissonant chord • Distort speech • Distract • Distract assailant • Distracting ray • Divine agility • Divine insight • Divine interdiction • Divine protection • Divine sacrifice • Dolorous blow • Doomtide • Downdraft • Draconic might • Dragon ally • Dragon breath • Dragonsight • Dragonskin • Dream casting • Dream sight • Drown • Duelward • Earth lock • Earth reaver • Earthbind • Earthen grace • Earthen grasp • Earthfast • Easy climb • Easy trail • Ebon eyes • Echo skull • Ectoplasmic armor • Ectoplasmic feedback • Effulgent epuration • Electric jolt • Electric loop • Elemental body • Embrace the wild • Emerald flame fist • Energized shield • Energy ebb • Energy immunity • Energy spheres • Energy transformation field • Energy vortex • Enervating breath • Enhance familiar • Enhance wild shape • Enrage animal • Entangling staff • Entice gift • Enveloping cocoon • Eradicate earth • Essence of the raptor • Ethereal breath • Ethereal chamber • Ethereal mount • Evil glare • Exacting shot • Excavate • Explosive cascade • Expose the dead • Extend tentacles • Extract water elemental • Eye of power • Eye of the hurricane • Eyes of the king • Faith healing • False gravity • Familiar pocket • Fangs of the vampire king • Fantastic machine • Favor of the martyr • Favorable sacrifice • Fearsome grapple • Fell the greatest foe • Field of ghouls • Field of icy razors • Fiendform • Fierce pride of the beastlands • Final rebuke • Find temple • Find the gap • Fins to feet • Fire shuriken • Fire spiders • Fire stride • Fire wings • Firebrand • Fireburst • Fires of purity • Fireward • Fist of stone • Flame dagger • Flame of faith • Flame spiral • Flame whips • Flashburst • Flensing • Fleshshiver • Flight of the dragon • Focusing chant • Foebane • Force chest • Force claw • Force ladder • Force missiles • Forceward • Forcewave • Forestfold • Fortify familiar • Fortunate fate • Foundation of stone • Freeze • Freezing fog • Frost breath • Fugue • Fuse arms • G'elsewhere chant • Gembomb • Gemjump • General of undeath • Ghost touch armor • Ghost touch weapon • Ghost trap • Ghostform • Ghostharp • Ghoul gauntlet • Ghoul gesture • Ghoul glyph • Ghoul light • Giant's wrath • Girallon's blessing • Glass strike • Glowing orb • Golden barding • Golem strike • Grace • Grave strike • Graymantle • Great thunderclap • Greater alarm • Greater anticipate teleportation • Greater anyspell • Greater bestow curse • Greater blindsight • Greater blink • Greater cloak of bravery • Greater consumptive field • Greater creeping cold • Greater dimension door • Greater dispelling screen • Greater disrupt undead • Greater dragon ally • Greater enlarge person • Greater fantastic machine • Greater fireburst • Greater floating disk • Greater mage armor • Greater mage hand • Greater one mind • Greater planar exchange • Greater plane shift • Greater rebuke • Greater reduce person • Greater resistance • Greater sign of sealing • Greater slide • Greater spell matrix • Greater stone shape • Greater stunning breath • Greater vigor • Greater visage of the deity • Greater whirlwind • Greater wings of air • Guided shot • Guiding light • Gutsnake • Hail of stone • Hailstones • Hamatula barbs • Hand of divinity • Hand of the faithful • Hardening • Harmonic chorus • Haunting tune • Hawkeye • Heal animal companion • Healing lorecall • Healing sting • Healing touch • Healthful rest • Heart of stone • Heart ripper • Heartfire • Heat drain • Heatstroke • Heavenly host • Hellish horde • Herald's call • Heroics • Hidden lodge • Hide from dragons • Hide the path • Hindsight • Hiss of sleep • Holy mount • Holy spurs • Holy star • Holy storm • Holy transformation • Horrible taste • Howling chain • Hungry gizzard • Hunter's mercy • Hunters of hades • Hurl • Hymn of praise • Hypothermia • Ice axe • Ice claw • Ice dagger • Ice flowers • Ice gauntlet • Ice knife • Icelance • Illusory feast • Illusory pit • Imbue familiar with spell ability • Imperious glare • Implacable pursuer • Improved portal alarm • Improvisation • Incite • Incorporeal enhancement • Incorporeal nova • Indomitability • Infernal threnody • Infernal transformation • Infernal wound • Inferno • Infestation of maggots • Inhibit • Inky cloud • Insidious rhythm • Insightful feint • Inspirational boost • Instant locksmith • Instant refuge • Instant search • Interplanar message • Interplanar telepathic bond • Iron bones • Iron silence • Ironguard • Ironguts • Ironthunder horn • Jagged tooth • Jaws of the wolf • Joyful noise • Jungle's rapture • Junglerazer • Kelpstrand • Kiss of the vampire • Knight's move • Know greatest enemy • Know opponent • Know vulnerabilities • Land womb • Languor • Last breath • Launch bolt • Launch item • Lawful sword • Lay of the land • Lesser dragon ally • Lesser energized shield • Lesser holy transformation • Lesser infernal transformation • Lesser ironguard • Lesser one mind • Lesser orb of acid • Lesser orb of cold • Lesser orb of electricity • Lesser orb of fire • Lesser orb of sound • Lesser planar exchange • Lesser spell immunity • Lesser spell matrix • Lesser telepathic bond • Lesser vigor • Lesser visage of the deity • Life bolt • Life ward • Life's grace • Light of lunia • Light of mercuria • Light of venya • Lightfoot • Lightning ring • Lion's charge • Lion's roar • Lionheart • Listening coin • Listening lorecall • Lively step • Living prints • Living undeath • Love's lament • Low-light vision • Loyal vassal • Lucent lance • Luminous gaze • Maddening scream • Maddening whispers • Maelstrom • Magic miasma • Make manifest • Malevolent miasma • Mantle of chaos • Mantle of evil • Mantle of good • Mantle of law • Mantle of the icy soul • Manyjaws • Mark of the hunter • Mark of the outcast • Marked object • Mass aid • Mass align fang • Mass align weapon • Mass awaken • Mass burrow • Mass camouflage • Mass contagion • Mass conviction • Mass curse of ill fortune • Mass curse of impending blades • Mass darkvision • Mass death ward • Mass drown • Mass fire shield • Mass fly • Mass lesser vigor • Mass mage armor • Mass make manifest • Mass reflective disguise • Mass resist energy • Mass restoration • Mass resurgence • Mass sanctuary • Mass shield of faith • Mass snake's swiftness • Mass snowshoes • Mass spell resistance • Mass surefooted stride • Mass swim • Master air • Master earth • Master's touch • Maw of chaos • Maw of stone • Mechanus mind • Memory rot • Mesmerizing glare • Metal melt • Miasma • Miasma of entropy • Mind poison • Mindless rage • Minor disguise • Miser's envy • Moment of clarity • Monstrous thrall • Moon blade • Moon bolt • Moon lust • Moon path • Moonbeam • Moonbow • Moonfire • Mountain stance • Murderous mist • Nature's avatar • Nature's balance • Nature's favor • Nature's rampart • Naturewatch • Nauseating breath • Negative energy aura • Nerveskitter • Net of shadows • Night's caress • Nightmare lullaby • Nightshield • Nightstalker's transformation • Nimbus of light • Nixie's grace • Obedient avalanche • Omen of peril • One mind • One with the land • Ooze puppet • Opalescent glare • Orb of acid • Orb of cold • Orb of electricity • Orb of fire • Orb of force • Orb of sound • Otyugh swarm • Owl's insight • Panacea • Pavilion of grandeur • Perinarch • Persistent blade • Phantasmal assailants • Phantasmal decoy • Phantasmal disorientation • Phantasmal thief • Phantom bear • Phantom foe • Phantom stag • Phantom threat • Phantom wolf • Plague of rats • Plague of undead • Planar bubble • Planar exchange • Planar perinarch • Planar tolerance • Plant body • Poison thorns • Poison vines • Portal alarm • Portal beacon • Positive energy aura • Primal form • Prismatic eye • Prismatic ray • Probe thoughts • Programmed amnesia • Protection from negative energy • Protection from positive energy • Protã©gã© • Puppeteer • Quick march • Quick potion • Quill blast • Quillfire • Radiant assault • Raging flame • Rainbow beam • Rainbow blast • Raise from the deep • Ram's might • Rapid burrowing • Ray deflection • Ray of clumsiness • Ray of deanimation • Ray of dizziness • Ray of entropy • Ray of flame • Ray of ice • Ray of light • Ray of sickness • Ray of stupidity • Ray of weakness • Razorfangs • Reality maelstrom • Reaving dispel • Rebuke • Rebuking breath • Reciprocal gyre • Recitation • Red tide • Reflective disguise • Refusal • Regal procession • Rejection • Rejuvenation cocoon • Rejuvenative corpse • Remove scent • Renewal pact • Repair critical damage • Repair light damage • Repair minor damage • Repair moderate damage • Repair serious damage • Replicate casting • Resist planar alignment • Resistance • Resonating bolt • Resurgence • Reveille • Revenance • Reverse arrows • Revive outsider • Revive undead • Revivify • Rhino's rush • Righteous aura • Righteous fury • Righteous wrath of the faithful • Ring of blades • Ruby ray of reversal • Ruin delver's fortune • Rushing waters • Rust ray • Sacred haven • Safe clearing • Safety • Saltray • Sandblast • Sarcophagus of stone • Scale weakening • Scatterspray • Scent • Scintillating scales • Scintillating sphere • Scorch • Scourge • Scramble portal • Seal portal • Second wind • Seek eternal rest • Sense heretic • Sensory deprivation • Serene visage • Servant horde • Shadow binding • Shadow cache • Shadow form • Shadow hand • Shadow landscape • Shadow mask • Shadow phase • Shadow radiance • Shadow spray • Shadow well • Shadowblast • Shadowfade • Shadowy grappler • Shard storm • Share husk • Sharptooth • Shatterfloor • Sheltered vitality • Shield of warding • Shieldbearer • Shifting paths • Shock and awe • Shroud of flame • Shroud of undeath • Sign • Sign of sealing • Silent portal • Silverbeard • Sink • Sirine's grace • Skeletal guard • Skull watch • Slapping hand • Slashing darkness • Slide • Slime wave • Slow burn • Smell of fear • Snake's swiftness • Snakebite • Sniper's eye • Sniper's shot • Snowball swarm • Snowshoes • Solipism • Songbird • Sonic blast • Sonic rumble • Sonic snap • Sonic weapon • Sonic whip • Sonorous hum • Sound lance • Spark of life • Spawn screen • Speak to allies • Spectral touch • Spectral weapon • Speechlink • Spell engine • Spell enhancer • Spell flower • Spell matrix • Spell name • Spell vulnerability • Sphere of ultimate destruction • Spider curse • Spider plague • Spider shapes • Spiderform • Spiderskin • Spikes • Spirit worm • Spiritjaws • Spiritual chariot • Spiritwall • Splinterbolt • Spontaneous search • Stabilize • Stalking brand • Stalwart pact • Standing wave • Starvation • Steeldance • Stick • Sticky fingers • Sticky saddle • Sting ray • Stolen breath • Stone body • Stone bones • Stone shatter • Stone sphere • Stone spiders • Stonehold • Stony grasp • Storm of elemental fury • Storm tower • Stormrage • Strategic charge • Strength of stone • Stun ray • Stunning breath • Submerge ship • Subvert planar essence • Sudden stalagmite • Summon babau demon • Summon bearded devil • Summon bralani eladrin • Summon elemental monolith • Summon elementite swarm • Summon elysian thrush • Summon greater elemental • Summon hound archon • Summon undead I • Summon undead ii • Summon undead iii • Summon undead iv • Summon undead v • Superior invisibility • Superior magic fang • Suppress breath weapon • Suppress glyph • Surefoot • Surefooted stride • Suspended silence • Swamp lung • Swamp stride • Swift bless weapon • Swift expeditious retreat • Swift fly • Swift haste • Swift invisibility • Swim • Sword of darkness • Sword of deception • Symbol of spell loss • Symphonic nightmare • Synostodweomer • Tactical precision • Targeting ray • Telepathic aura • Thornskin • Thunderhead • Thunderlance • Thunderous roar • Tidal surge • Tiger's tooth • Tortoise shell • Touch of madness • Towering oak • Train animal • Transcribe symbol • Transfix • Translocation trick • Transmute rock to lava • Traveler's mount • Treasure scent • Tremor • Tremorsense • Triadspell • True creation • True domination • Tsunami • Tunnel swallow • Unbinding • Undead bane weapon • Undead lieutenant • Undead torch • Undeath's eternal foe • Undermaster • Undersong • Unholy storm • Unluck • Unyielding roots • Updraft • Valiant fury • Veil of shadow • Veil of undeath • Vigor • Vigorous circle • Vile death • Vine mine • Vine strike • Vipergout • Visage of the deity • Viscid glob • Vision of glory • Vitriolic sphere • Voice of the dragon • Vortex of teeth • Vulnerability • Wail of doom • Wall of chaos • Wall of dispel magic • Wall of evil • Wall of gears • Wall of gloom • Wall of good • Wall of greater dispel magic • Wall of law • Wall of light • Wall of limbs • Wall of sand • Wall of smoke • Wall of water • War cry • Warning shout • Waterspout • Wave of grief • Weapon of energy • Weapon of impact • Weapon of the deity • Weapon shift • Weather eye • Weighed in the balance • Whirling blade • Wild runner • Wind at back • Wind tunnel • Wingbind • Winged mount • Wings of air • Wings of the sea • Winter chill • Winter's embrace • Wither limb • Withering palm • Wood rot • Wood wose • Word of balance • Word of binding • Wounding whispers • Wrack • Wracking touch • Wraithstrike • Wrathful castigation • Xorn movement • Zeal • Zealot pact • Zone of respite • Zone of revelation Appendix External Links *Errata Connections de:Spell Compendium Category:3.5 edition sourcebooks Category:Works by Jeff Grubb Category:Works by Mike McArtor Category:Works by Matthew Sernett Category:Published in 2005 Category:Sourcebooks Category:Books